The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium, botanically known as Anthurium hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘TWYANAL11’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in 2003 in Apopka, Fla. USA. The female parent was the proprietary Anthurium plant ‘T-263’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the Anthurium plant ‘Cotton Candy’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,819).
The new cultivar was selected in April 2005 from the results of the hybridization and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by tissue culture in Apopka, Fla., USA over a two and one-half year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.